


Coney Island Fun

by alexcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam loves junk food and fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for the November Drabble Challenge

“What you want to do first?” Steve asked Sam. 

“Eat!” 

“You’ll throw up on the rides, Sam,” Natasha said. 

“Hey, I fly with electronic wings. Don’t you think I can ride a carnival ride without puking?”

She shrugged. 

Sam ate cotton candy and a greasy hamburger, a coke and topped it off with a candies apple. An hour later, he was in the men’s room, leaving his lunch in the bowl. Natasha ate a small ice cream. 

Steve and Bucky waited outside. 

“Where’s Nat?” Sam asked when he came out. 

Steve grinned. “Bathroom, sick like you.”

Sam howled with laughter.


End file.
